tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Audi Q7
|width = 78.1 in (1984 mm) |platform = Volkswagen Group PL71 platform |height = 2005-09: 68.3 in (1735 mm) 2010-: |assembly = Bratislava, Slovakia Changchun, China Jakarta, Indonesia (Garuda Matraman Motor) |weight = 4850-5730 lb (2205-2605 kg) |transmission = 6-speed automatic 8-speed start-stop Automatic |engine = 4.2L V8 FSI 3.6L VR6 FSI 4.2L V8 TDI 3.0L V6 TDI 6.0L V12 TDI |sp = uk }} The Audi Q7 is a full-size luxury crossover SUV unveiled in September 2005 at the Frankfurt Motor Show. Production of the Q7 began in autumn of 2005 in Bratislava, Slovakia. It is the first SUV offering from Audi. Later, Audi's second SUV, the Q5, was unveiled as a 2010 model. Overview The Q7 (internally designated Typ 4L) utilizes a modified version of the Volkswagen Group PL71 platform. Based on the Audi Pikes Peak quattro concept car, the Q7 is designed more for on-road use, and was not meant for serious off-road use where a transfer case is needed. In an off road test through the Australian outback it fared well for a "soft roader",.Times Online Although it lacks a low-range transfer case, it has quattro permanent four wheel drive system with a central differential lock, and an adjustable-height air suspension which helps in off road situations. First generation (2005-) Features *Q7 offers a feature marketed as AMI, or Audi Music Interface, to allow user manipulation of an iPod or similar MP3-style player, which can play through the main sound system. *Q7 was the first Audi model to offer Side Assist, a type of blind-spot detection and warning system. Engines 0-100 KM/h performance for Q7 3.6 VR6 FSI is 8.5s, and for 4.2 V8 FSI is 7.4S. Safety Despite its multiple airbags and safety electronics, such as Electronic Stability Programme (ESP), the Q7 scored only four stars out of five ( ) in the Euro NCAP crash test for adult occupant protection. According to Audi, this was caused by a design error, and has since been fixed in cars manufactured after the test which should allegedly lead to five stars. Official tests to prove this remain to be done as of March 2009. However in the USA, the Q7 received five out of five stars ( ) from the NHTSA safety test for both front and side impacts. The IIHS awarded the Q7 its Top Safety Pick, with Good ratings in all 14 measured categories of the front and side impact test. North American models It was first released as 2007 model, with Q7 4.2 quattro available at launch. Q7 hybrid (2005) The Q7 hybrid was a concept vehicle using the engine from the 4.2 FSI with an electric motor to provide extra torque, and nickel-metal hydride battery. It has 0–100 km/h acceleration of 6.8s. The vehicle weighs , heavier than the petrol counterpart. The vehicle was unveiled at the 2005 Frankfurt Motor Show.Frankfurt IAA - Audi Q7 Hybrid Concept Audi reportedly was going to introduce a hybrid version of the Q7 sometime in the future. However, the low US dollar caused Audi to drop the plans for the US market, but stated limited quantities would be available for the commercial market. Audi's research and development chief, Michael Dick, later announced Q7 hybrid would be produced in limited numbers for test purposes only and that development work would focus on a more advanced lithium-ion battery-based hybrid system for the Q5. Q7 3.0 TDI clean diesel (2009) The Q7 3.0 TDI clean diesel is a version of 3.0 V6 TDI with selective catalytic reduction. The engine was later used in the next generation of the Q7 for the European market. US models of the 2009 Audi Q7 TDI Premium went on sale in 2009-04 with a base MSRP of $50,900 (excluding a destination charge of $825, taxes, title or dealer charges). Q7 4.2 TDI (2007-2009) The vehicle was unveiled in 2007 Geneva Motor Show. Production version went on sale in early summer 2007. Q7 V12 TDI (2008-) The engine was based on the diesel technology from Audi R10 TDI race car, but with larger displacement. The engine was rated at and , making it the most powerful diesel engine, and also the only twelve-cylinder diesel engine, used in any passenger car. It has 0–100 km/h acceleration of 5.5 seconds. The Q7 V12 TDI according to Audi is the best handling Q7 due to a revised suspension, tires and brakes. Audi claims the Q7 V12 TDI can handle a lateral inclination of over .9 g's on a 300 foot skid-pad. The concept vehicle originally appeared at the 2006 Paris Motor Show. Originally, Audi announced to build a version for the US market using diesel engines jointly developed with Volkswagen and Mercedes under the label "Bluetec". Audi was later reported to not be bringing the Q7 V12 TDI to the US market. Audi Q7 coastline (2008) It is a concept version of Q7 V12 TDI with Inuit white interior with wood decoration. The design theme was inspired by luxury yachts. The vehicle was unveiled in 2008 Geneva Motor Show. Lawsuit on the use of the letter Q In early 2005, Nissan North America Inc. filed a lawsuit against Audi over the use of the letter "Q" as a model name. Audi is using the "Q" for the designation of their quattro four-wheel drive system, used in production cars for over twenty-five years (Audi's quattro trademark is actually an umbrella term for several types of four wheel drive systems developed by Torsen, Haldex Traction AB, and Borg-Warner, the latter being used in the Q7). Nissan's Infiniti marque had been using Q as the name for sedans (the Q45) and SUVs (the QX4 and QX56) since 1989. A settlement between Audi AG and Nissan was reached in late 2006. The agreement stipulates that Audi will only use the Q-prefix for two models, the Q5 and the Q7. Facelift (2009-) The vehicle was unveiled in 2009 Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance. Exterior changes include new front and rear lights which better incorporate LED lighting with optional LED turn signals and daytime running lights, new wheel designs, chrome accents, four new paint colors, and updated body styling in the front and rear. A redesigned interior includes a new instrument cluster, new leather seating, ambient door lighting, new interior color choices, new trim, and the third generation MMI control system. Q7 3.0 TDI clean diesel quattro (2009-) It is a version of 3.0 TDI with selective catalytic reduction. CO2 emission was reduced to 234 g/km with Euro 6 certification, but the vehicle is heavier. It's been reported that at 72.5MPH the Audi Q7 TDI will get 29+ miles per gallon (diesel). Q7 2011 A brand new facelift and LED headlights with a 8 speed start stop, CO2 reduced to 195 g/km and a wraparound tailgate. Also full paint finishes and metallic colours available and 21 inch alloys in titanium effect and 37 miles to the gallon. US models The vehicles were introduced in 2009 as 2010 models. Available models include 3.6 FSI quattro, 4.2 FSI quattro, 3.0 TDI clean diesel quattro. Changes include standard LED taillights with available LED turn signals and daytime running lights, SIRIUS traffic system. Production version went on sale in September 2009. For 2011 the 3.6 FSI and 4.2 FSI were replaced by two 3.0 L TFSI supercharged engines. The base version develops 272hp and 295 ft-lbs while the S-Line has 333hp and 325 ft-lbs. Engines Transmission All models include 8-speed Tiptronic automatic transmission as standard. No manual transmission is offered. See also * Audi Duo * Audi A4 References * External links *Audi Q7 microsite * Audi UK Q7 page Q7 Category:SUVs Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2007 Category:7 (model number) Category:Trucks built in Slovakia Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in Indonesia